fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Pretty Cure La La La!
Pretty Cure La La La! (プリキュアラ・ラ・ラ! Purikyuararara!) is a Japanese magical girl anime series and the second installment to Nina Atsuiaka's Fanon Pretty Cure series'. It started airing on February 5, 2017, succeeding Happy Happy Pretty Cure in its initial timeslot. Plot Music is being engulfed by one cloud of smoke: Dark Music Matter. Being cheered on by the fantasy creatures of the death metal music genre, it's up to Barina of the musical theater world to gather the most brave souls of the Audience and Creator world, Earth, to become Pretty Cure! Characters Pretty Cures * Abe Tsukiko '''(阿部月子) - The creative, big eyed Tsukiko was once a rival of Ran. They used to have fights that ironically both of them lose at. Tsukiko is really shy, however, she is still a clever girl. Her alter ego is '''Cure Harper and her color is pink and her sub-color is gold. Tsukiko is the Pretty Cure of dance. * Yamaguchi Ran '(山口蘭) - Ran was once a rival of Tsukiko. Ran threw water at her as Ran threw her books, both without a care in the world. She is a girl looking for love but she usually comes out with nothing, but she tries to make the best out of it. Her alter ego is '''Cure Caper '''and her color is purple and her sub-color is white. Ran is the Pretty Cure of jumping. * 'Takahashi Aika '(高橋愛香) - Aika is loud but smart. Smart but not savage. Not savage but very critical. She is part of the track team. Her alter ego is '''Cure Gyrate '''and her color is red and her sub-color is black. Aika is the Pretty Cure of rock 'n' roll. * [[Hanazono Yoshiko|'Hanazono Yoshiko]] (花園美子) - Yoshiko really likes to be alone. She's mysterious, she's cool, she's attractive, but she is an outcast, so that's why nobody talked to her. Her alter ego is Cure Noble and''' her color is green. Yoshiko is the Pretty Cure of class. Musical Worlds Ballet World * '''Ballerine - The fairy of the group. She has stage fright. As a human, she has brown hair and purple eyes, with a pink skirt. She says "~rin" at the end of her sentences. * [[Princess Tsukiko|'Princess Tsukiko']] - One of the 12 dancing princesses. An alternate version of Tsukiko. Death Metal World * Princess Détruire - One of the 12 dancing princesses. Hates all of her sisters. Creator of Dark Music Matter. * [[Dark Music Matter|'Dark Music Matter']] - Some black dust that eats up universes. Because of the existence of alternate timelimes existing in plank time all the time, Dark Music Matter can spread into billions of dimensions. Techno World * [[Princess Rana|'Princess Rana']] - One of the 12 dancing princesses. An alternate version of Ran. * [[Girls Who Play|'Girls Who Play']] - Maika, Synthia, Guitara, Bassara and Druma. They have the most 80’s cartoon names out of every character here. Rock World * [[Princess Aika|'Princess Aika']] - One of the 12 dancing princesses. An alternate version of Classical World * [[Princess Yoshiko|'Princess Yoshiko']] - One of the 12 dancing princesses. An alternate version of Yoshiko. Blues World * [[Princess Aoi|'Princess Aoi']] Hip World * [[Princess Mix|'Princess Mix']] Musical Theatre World * [[Princess Rose|'Princess Rose']] Funk World * [[Princess Flora|'Princess Flora']] Polka World * [[Princess Christine|'Princess Christine']] Reggae World * [[Princess Aaliyah|'Princess Aaliyah']] Pop World * [[Princess Destiny|'Princess Destiny']] - The eldest of the 12 dancing princesses. Highly respected. Secondary Characters * [[Mukai Alice|'Mukai Alice']] - Alice is a pretty girl at the LLL's school. * [[Oka Chikara|'Oka Chikara']] - Chikara is Alice's boyfriend. Does non-teen-friendly things. Nobody really likes him, so Aika told Alice to tell Chikara to frick off. * [[Mizuno Haruhisa|'Mizuno Haruhisa']] - An old man who is good friends with Ran. Haruhisa used to be a friend of Ran's grandfather, so naturally, he and Ran would get along. Locations * [[Death Metal World|'Death Metal World']] - The world of the antagonists. * Ballet World - The world of Barina and Princess Tsukiko. * [[Audience and Creator World|'Audience and Creator World']] - The world of humans. Trivia * Yoshiko's name used to be Julia Taihei, but this changed. * This is the second time a Blue Pretty Cure has not joined as the second or fifth Pretty Cure in the lineup in both the canon at the time and Atsuiaka's fanon. Aoi Tategami, who was the third Pretty Cure in her lineup, does not count. * This is the second time a Green Pretty Cure has joined third, after Cure Felice. * The show used to have very homosexual vibes in its first pitch in 2015 but was scrapped in 2018. Gallery none Category:Fan Series Category:Mistyemberandbea Category:Music Themed Series